Currently there are a number of solutions for full body exercises using wheeled platform devices. Some of these solutions attempt to use circular, wheeled platforms for multi-directional exercise using multiple platforms for different body parts. Some other solutions include attaching resistance bands, anchored to doors, walls, or other immovable objects, around wheeled platforms to create resistance for training. Some solutions also have attachments that facilitate ground exercises in which a user can execute exercises in non-standing positions.